Tōsen/Abilities
Life Return Tosen is exetremly skilled with Life Return as it is his speciality, he can use it in so many diffrent ways, but the most important usage of his skill is combined with his devil fruit's ability Sanran Sanran no Mi using these two combined abilities to create many powerful and creative techniques. The Transcendent Mind Tosen is skilled with a certain style called The Transcendent Mind, a style that allows him to connect his body and mind and have them mirror each other, while the style has 6 diffrent techniques, Tosen can use two of them "Jishin" and "Shiawase". Using "Jishin" Tosen would give himself a deep emotion of self confidence that effects his body, allowing Tosen to remove the limiters on his muscles unlocking its full power, gaining an extremly high level of physical strength. He could also unlock the full potential of his minds gaining a powerful memory and immense levels of concentration, Tosen can use this ability to predict an opponent's movement through the slightest muscle tenstion and counter attack or dodge with no wasted movements, and can also analyze his opponent's movements and patterns; capable of copying the most difficult techniques after seeing them only once or twice. Using "Shiawase" Tosen can give himself an exetremly strong emotion of joy and happiness to effect their bodies; similiar to the Endrophins' hormone effect, Tosen can gain incredible pain tolerance to the point that he can be stabbed by a sword or have one of his limbs cut off and not even flinch. Also Tosen gains Healing abilities that when used in conjuction with his skill in Life Return gives Tosen the ability to heal the heaviest injuries in short periods of time. Physical Strength and speed While Tosen's natural strength isn't that high, thanks to his usage of The Transcendent Mind, Life Return and his Devil fruit's ability Tosen can not just strength his muscles but he can also remove their limits and release their full power, gaining a monsterous and superhuman level of strength that can exceed that of a skilled Transcendency user. As for speed and reflexes, Tosen is exetremly agile and fast, his powerful Kenbunshoku Haki, his Devil Fruit's power and his ability to predict movements through the slightest muscle tension, gives Tosen incredible reflexes and dodging ability, to a much higher level then a regular Kenbunshoku Haki user can achieve. Devil Fruit Tosen ate a powerful Paramecia class Devil Fruit called Sanran Sanran no Mi that gives Tosen the ability to break his body down to a molecular level. In this state Tosen can move at exetremly high speeds and reform instantly anytime he wants to. Combining this ability with Life Return Tōsen can gain further control of this process, gaining the ability to break down his body at any level they want and use it on specific parts of his body only. Nanatsu Kankaku Nanatsu Kankaku (Literally meaning "Seven senses") is a technique created by Tōsen when he was trying to find new ways of using his devil fruit, Tosen discovered that he can using his devil fruit's ability combined with Life Return to detach parts of his body and break them down to a molecular level and then have them fly around him in the form of a field, if anything comes in contact with these detached moleculs, Tosen will sense it. Using this ability along with Kenbunshoku Haki, he gains incredible reflexes and the ability to react and dodge the fastest and most unpredictable attacks. When up against invisible fighters or those who can't be traced with Haki (such as The Absence of Mind's users) Tosen can spread his detached moleculs to search for them. Along with Haki and the five senses this ability is like a seventh sense, the reason for the name "Nanatsu Kankaku" (Seven Senses). Sen no Buki Sen no Buki (Literally meaning, "A thousand weapon") is a powerful technique created by Tosen, the idea was for Tosen to detach certain parts of his body such as teeth, nails and hair after hardening them using Busoshoku Haki and then control them using his devil fruit's ability and use them in battle as weapons. Thanks to tosen's mastery over Life Return he can lengthen his nails and hair to create great amounts of weapons from them, which is the reason to why the technique is called "Sen no Buki" (a thousand weapon). There are countless ways of using this technique, such as: *Hardening teeth, detaching them and then shooting them as bullets. *Hardening nails, detaching them and then shoot them at opponents to pierce and kill them. *Detaching Hardened hair, and forming several weapons from it, Tosen usally makes hair-formed snakes that chase the opponent, he would also shoot hardened hair threads at an opponent in the form of needles. *Detaching hardened bones, Tosen would usally shoot his finger's bones as bullets, sometimes he would modify and harden one of his upper arm bones to create a short, bone-hilted bone sword and then detaches it and uses it in battle, Tosen however preferes not to do this as someone might be able to break these bones using Busoshoku Haki putting Tosen in a very bad situation. After detaching these parts and using them in battle Tosen can retrieve them and have them get back to his body to use them again, this ability has proved to be exetremly verstile and useful in most situations, as it makes Tosen a very hard opponent to deal with. Santōka Santōka (酸透過, Acid Permeation) is a powerful technique created by Tosen, knowing that anything that his body's cells produce is considered a part of his body, Tosen found a new way of using his devil fruit's ability. Using his mastery over Life Return Tosen would produce high amounts of stomach acid, he would then proceed to release that acid from his body and manipulate it, to attack oppponents with it. because it's a highly corrosive, strong mineral acid, this technique is indeed very dangerous and effective, it should also be noted that Tosen has control of his stomach acid's moleculs, meaning he can control it so it wouldn't react with his body, to prevent getting harmed by the acid himself. After a while Tosen found an even better and more effective way of using this ability, it requires for Tosen to act upon a cell's DNA or some molecule's structure and completely alter it as to produce foreign chemicals using both his devil fruit's ability and Life Return. In this case Tosen would have his cells produce poisons and toxins, and then he would manipulate it, release it out from his body, and attack opponents with it. These two abilities can be used in many ways, Tosen can form the acid and poison as bubbles, he can shoot them as bullets at high speed, or even give them certain forms such as snakes or dragons. Hagane-kin Hagane-kin (Literally meaning "Steel Muscle") is a powerful technique created by Tosen, it's an ability that allows him to highten his physical stregth greatly using a certain method. With his control over his moleculs and cells and his skill with Life Return, Tosen can weaken and slightly damage his muscle's tissue, after doing so Tosen would use a certain technique called The Transcendent Mind in conjuction with Life Return to greatly excelerate his healing, completely healing his damaged muscle's tissue and making it stronger then it was before giving Tosen a higher level of strength. After repeated use Tosen can gain monstrous and superhuman strength and becomes very bulky. Using Life Return he can return to his normal state if he wishes to. Using this technique Tosen can become exetremly powerful and strong, he also becomes very agile and fast thanks to his enhanced Leg's strength, easily capable of superhuman feats such as shattering rock or throwing buidings and such, his mucsles become exetremly hardened as if it was made of steel. Tosen can use this ability in conjuction with another technique of The Transcendent Mind that allows him to remove the limiters on his muscles and unlock it's full power making him incredibly and overwhelmingly powerful, to a level that rivals or might even exceed that of a highly skilled Transcendency user. Utakata Hōmatsu no Jutsu2.png Contact Explosion.png Surrounding.png Utakata (泡沫, Bubble) is a powerful technique created by Tosen, using another technique Santōka Tosen would produce high amounts of stomach acid and then release them from his body, with his control over them Tosen would change the form of the acid into big bubbles and then he would compress them with his ability, after compressing it he would harden them with Busoshoku Haki to keep them in that compressed state. After doing this Tosen would surround his enemies with these bubbles at and then remotly decrease the magnitutde of Busoshoku Haki applied to them causing the bubbles to explode, the explosions are very powerful because of the intense compression of the air inside the bubbles, but not just that these bubbles are made of acid meaning that acid will be shot in all directions when the explosions happen making it that much more dangerous. Tosen uses this either for gharming opponents or as a distraction to open up for another attack, he can also attack enemies with these bubbles while carrying them in his hands so he explode along with the enemy, it won't harm Tosen however as he would just break down and reform again. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Tosen has a powerful Kenbunshoku Haki, that can covere large areas at once, when used in conjuction with his devil fruit's power Nanatsu Kankaku and his ability to predict movements through the slightest muscle tension, Tosen is an exetremly powerful sensor and actually one of the best in the world, his ability to sense attacks and dodge them in time along with the ability to break down his body to a molecular level, makes it exetremly difficult to get a clean shot at him, only those who are exceptionally fast, either from a devil fruit ability or some other ability can catch up to him, but techniques like Soru aren't nearly enough for one to hold their own against Tosen. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Tosen has a powerful Busoshoku Haki, which he uses to harden his body or weapons at will and to harm logia users, Tosen mostly uses it in conjuction with his devil fruit's ability for his technique Sen no Buki by hardening his hair, his teeth, his nails and even his bones. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Character Subpages